Ariana Dumbledore
by Mlosa2810
Summary: Et si Albus Dumbledore avait une nièce... Dans un monde où Harry Potter est omniprésent, il est temps de s'occuper des personnages secondaires tout aussi intéressant...
1. Chapter 1

Octobre 1979

Les citrouilles lumineuses entouraient l'hôpital de part en part. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore sortis pour la traditionnelle collecte des bonbons, il était encore trop tôt et l'impatience se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère. En effet, Halloween même chez les sorciers, était un événement dûment attendu, en particuliers chez les jeunes enfants. La tradition est que vêtu de costumes, non pas de sorciers mais de créatures de toutes sortes, les enfants allaient chercher des bonbons chaque 31 octobre au soir dans toutes maisons entourées de citrouilles allumées, volantes et quelques fois ensorcelées. Dans l'hôpital de St Mangouste, les lumières réfléchissaient dans la nuit, en particulier dans une petite chambre de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Les médicomages s'affairaient autour d'une jeune femme, d'environ 25 ans, à la chevelure dorée. Leurs regards étaient concentrés sur elle. Un homme à la barbe naissante se trouvait au chevet de la jeune femme et lui tenait la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, le visage de l'homme se teintait d'une couleur de plus en plus pâle. Quant à la femme, elle s'escrimait à appliquer les dires des médicomages.

Puis, lorsque le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez, des pleurs jaillirent de cette petite chambre. L'on posa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme un bébé qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis que cette dernière n'avait pas de cheveux. Le père qui se prénommait Alberforth, se pencha pour caresser le crâne chauve de la petite fille. Il lui chuchota doucement quelques mots:

"Ariana … Je suis Alberforth...ton papa...et...voici ta maman, Elinor."

Sa voix tremblante laissait transparaître son émotion. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il arriva à distinguer le beau sourire de sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Alberforth prit Ariana dans ses bras pour qu'Elinor puisse se reposer. Il l'emmena à son berceau et l'y déposa. Comme si son éloignement fut un déclencheur, les capes blanches s'affairèrent autour de la mère afin de vérifier si rien ne clochait. Échangeant de place avec Alberforth, la nuée de médicomages se dirigea alors vers Ariana. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient d'elle, Elinor s'endormit à poings fermés. Sa fille ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Enfin, Alberforth pu s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il paraissait apaisé, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de longues années.


	2. Chapter 2

Novembre 1979

"Elle te ressemble Elinor."

Albus sourit à la jeune femme, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie intense. Il caressa la petite joue d'Ariana et s'adressa à son frère.

"Les autres t'adressent tous leurs vœux de bonheur. Ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer, tu comprends par les temps qui court… J'ai moi-même eu du mal à venir ici incognito, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu me joindre à vous dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle."

Alberforth lui répondit d'un ton bourru:

"Évidemment que je comprends, ils doivent rester dans l'ombre."

Albus leva le nez, regardant par dessus ses lunettes les murs remplis de livre, il semblait découvrir la petite maison joliment aménagée par le couple.

"Il est temps que cette maison soit sous secret magique, vous devez vous protéger."

Alberforth fronça les sourcils.

"Jamais je ne me cacherai. Je veux être libre et non vivre comme un lapin en cage."

"Mais tu fais partie de l'ordre, tu es recherché comme nous tous d'autant plus que tu es mon frère, il ne tardera pas à arriver et…"

"Ça suffit. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'éloignais de l'ordre pour protéger ma famille."

"Tu veux peut-être être libre et t'éloigner de moi, mais tu as le devoir de protéger ta famille ce que tu n'arriveras pas à faire simplement en te détachant de l'ordre. Ne sois pas égoïste, tu sais bien que Tu-sais-qui n'hésite pas à tuer les enfants. Surtout qu'Ariana est ma nièce…"

"C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES D'ÉGOÏSTE. TU TE FICHES DE MOI J'ESPÈRE."

Elinor qui portait Ariana dans ses bras soupira d'impatience. Ce n'était ni la première fois ni la dernière qu'elle assistait à ce genre de scène. Les frères Dumbledore ne cesseront jamais de se disputer, c'était malheureusement une triste réalité. Son regard semblait fatigué, rempli d'une douleur qu'elle peinait à cacher. Elle ne cessait de se demander chaque jour si elle verrait sa fille grandir et si elle arriverait à cacher son état plus longtemps..

/

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews:

Merci beaucoup à 17 Harry

PlumeDeChien: je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il existait une autre Ariana ! Je vais aller lire ton histoire pour découvrir la tienne :), en tout cas j'espère que la mienne te plaira !

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je ne continuerai à poster que lorsque j'aurais recommencé à écrire. Dans peu de temps j'espère, dans l'idéal j'aimerais poster un chapitre toute les semaines mais je doute d'y arriver. Je ferai au mieux.

En tout cas merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des lecteurs à vrai dire !

/


	3. Chapter 3

Juillet 1980

Les pleurs le réveillèrent. Il sursauta de son fauteuil peu confortable. Il aurait très bien pu le rendre aussi douillet qu'un lit de roi d'un coup de baguette mais cela importait peu dorénavant. Il se leva avec difficulté à cause de son dos courbaturé. Puis, il se dirigea vers le lit de la petite fille qui avait bien grandit. Elle venait de fêter ses neuf mois et ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Sauf le regard. C'était celui de son père. Des petits yeux bleus qui ne voulaient pas s'atténuer, mettaient en valeur son minuscule visage. Quoique, Albus ne serait pas d'accord avec cela. Pour lui, Alberforth n'avait pas le monopole de ces beaux yeux bleus et Ariana disposait de ceux des Dumbledore. Encore une énième chamaillerie qui avait failli finir en échange violent qu'Elinor de son lit d'hôpital avait encore une fois réussit à éviter. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'Albus n'était pas venu, cinq mois depuis la dernière dispute en réalité. Et six mois que cette chambre était devenu leur seconde maison. Une maladie génétique avait dit les medicomages. Une histoire de gènes malades que certaines femmes Greengrass possédaient et qui se ne déclenchaient qu'à l'accouchement. Le mystère était entier. La mère d'Elinor en était morte au bout d'un mois. Selon les medicomages, le compte à rebours était lancé. Et Alberforth comptait les jours avant de perdre à nouveau la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pas encore, se disait-il souvent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que le sort arrêterait de s'acharner contre lui.

Il n'avait pas prévenu son frère. Il le détestait. Après tout, il détestait tout le monde dorénavant. Rien d'autre n'importait que sa femme et sa fille. Et s'il en perdait une. Que ferait-il ? Il ne le savait pas.

Le jour où sa sœur disparut, son monde s'écroula. Alors, il disparut de la surface de la terre. Seule la guerre lui permit de rejoindre le commun des mortels. Albus l'avait longtemps cherché, convaincu qu'il serait un bon atout pour l'ordre. Il ne voulait pas le suivre, mais la curiosité l'avait emporté. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait faire aussi peur à son frère. Lui qui avait combattu et vaincu Grindelwald. Et là, lors d'une réunion de l'ordre où Albus l'avait traîné après moultes disputes et réclamations, il l'avait vu. Éblouissante. Elle se cachait. Honteuse de son nom de famille mais révoltée. Pour lui, son nom de famille de sang-pur importait peu. Tout s'effaçait quand elle lui souriait. Elle reconstruisit son monde en un instant. Et ils furent heureux. Comme on peut l'être en temps de guerre.

Le monde réel reprit le dessus. Il se souvint où il était et pourquoi il s'était levé ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit. Il prit la petite dans ses bras pour la bercer, une fois calmée, elle se rendormit immédiatement. Il la déposa dans son lit et se tourna vers sa femme endormie. Sa pâleur s'était agrandie, elle ne pouvait plus marcher et avait des difficultés à se nourrir. Alberforth soupira de tristesse. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil, il déposa un baiser sur le front froid d'Elinor et s'allongea près d'elle pour lui faire partager sa chaleur corporelle. Puis, il se rendormit d'un sommeil agité.

/

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a.

Et remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ces quelques chapitres.

Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très longs mais ce n'est que le début, quand j'entrerai dans le vif de l'histoire ils seront bien plus longs. Mais pour compenser je vais essayer de poster le plus possible. Et ça m'arrange car cela me motive à écrire !

Merci pour la review sebferga, voilà la suite :) !

/


	4. Chapter 4

Novembre 1980

Albus marchait d'un pas pressé dans le corridor sombre. Son regard était marqué par la tristesse et par un profond remord. Il aurait dû être là pour son frère. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait misérablement échoué. Son cerveau fourmillait d'informations. Il savait que désormais il ne serait plus seul mais qu'il devrait s'occuper d'une enfant. Cela changeait tout, et il refusait de faire les mêmes erreurs, de délaisser encore une fois quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait, il craignait pour elle, la nièce d'Albus Dumbledore était une victime appréciable pour Voldemort. Et le climat actuel était encore pire. Le mage noir prendrait bientôt le pouvoir, à moins que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse. Et Albus ne savait pas quoi faire. Son génie ne lui permettait pas de trouver une solution qui mettrait fin à la terreur. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il la protégerait, même si cela mettait sa vie en péril.

Ses pensées l'emmenèrent finalement dans un couloir où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il se trouvait dans une aile de l'hôpital St Mangouste pour les cas les plus graves, au deuxième étage plus précisément. Mais dans un recoin où peu de personnes osent y mettre un pieds. Seules les maladies incurables s'y trouvent et la mort y est omniprésente. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Albus, et il pénétra dans la petite chambre. Se dirigeant vers le berceau, ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le lit vide. Son expression se figea, Elinor n'était plus, et la réalité venait de le frapper en plein visage. Mais il décida de mettre sa peine de côté, il ferait son deuil plus tard. Il prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui dormait tranquillement. Albus quitta l'hôpital et il ne tarda pas à transplaner, il savait que ce n'était pas conseillé pour un bébé mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était probablement épié. Il arriva non loin du château qui était protégé par de nombreuses formules magiques, encore plus puissantes que d'habitude. D'un coup de baguette, il appela un balais qui se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Il l'enfourcha, le bébé maintenu contre lui par un sort. Il arriva dans son bureau peu de temps après, sains et saufs. Poudlard serait désormais la maison de sa nièce et Albus espérait qu'elle y serait heureuse. Il avait essayé de contacter Alberforth dès que les médecins lui avaient appris la nouvelle, mais sans succès. La rancœur envahissait son cerveau mais il tentait de ne pas l'écouter, car au fond, il ne comprenait son frère que trop bien…


	5. Chapter 5

Juillet 1981

Ariana jouait dans l'herbe, elle jetait des regards curieux tout autour d'elle.

Minerva sourit lorsque la petite tendit ses minuscules mains vers elle pour qu'elle l'attrape. Hagrid sifflotait à cotés d'elles, les deux compères étaient chargés de baby sitter l'enfant lorsqu' Albus était absent, ce qui arrivait bien souvent ces temps ci. Mais c'était un vrai plaisir pour eux, pour tous les professeurs en général, un bébé apportait de la joie dans les moments sombres qu'ils traversaient actuellement.

Les élèves étaient absents à cause des vacances d'été et Minerva pouvait s'occuper d'Ariana comme il se devait. Elle lui lisait chaque soir des livres de contes pour l'endormir. Les préférés d'Ariana étaient ceux de Beedle le barde. A chaque fois que Minerva les lui lisaient, ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement.

La professeur de métamorphose pensa à Albus, elle avait remarqué que de nouvelles rides s'étaient formées sur son doux visage. Le temps n'épargnait personne et la guerre non plus. Elle savait qu'il avait appris de précieuses informations pour le futur du monde sorcier et parfois elle aimerait le soulager pour qu'il se confie à elle. Mais c'était impossible, elle avait beau être comme une soeur pour lui, une guerre se gagnait en ne dévoilant aucun secret même à la plus honnête des personnes.


	6. Chapter 6

Septembre 1981

Le bébé babillait dans son couffin, elle ne semblait pas se soucier des visages inquiets autour d'elle. Un homme aux cheveux gras se tenait en retrait, les autres professeurs, eux, semblaient se disputer.

"Il faut fermer l'école Dumbledore, il faut renvoyer les enfants chez eux, les parents les réclament."

"C'est non. Si je ferme l'école, où iront les orphelins ? Je n'abandonnerai pas ceux qui nous font assez confiance pour rester ici."

Albus fixa intensément les professeurs. Il était déterminé. Et, une petite voix lui disait que tout allait bientôt prendre fin. Qu'il n'aurait plus peur pour sa nièce dans quelques semaines.

Minerva s'approcha doucement de lui, et prit sa défense.

"Il a raison. De plus, Vous-savez-qui n'a jamais osé combattre notre directeur. Il a peur d'Albus et il a raison. Croyez-moi, les enfants sont mieux protégés ici que nulle part ailleurs."

Albus la remercia silencieusement du regard. Les professeurs acquiescèrent mais ne perdirent pas leurs visages inquiets. En réalité, tous redoutaient le jour où Voldemort réussirait à pénétrer dans le château.


End file.
